Little Lamplight
Little Lamplight er en bosetning i Capital Wasteland i Fallout 3, som blir drevet av unger. Historie :Se også: Journal of Carrie Delaney, My Diary, by Jason Grant og January 26, 2077 -- Little Lamplight! Deb 23, oktober 2077, gikk 82 studenter fra Early Dawn Elementary på en utflukt til Lamplight Caverns med et par lærere (inkludert fjerdeklasselæreren Carrie Delaney) og eg par foreldre. Her tilbakte gruppen flere timer, og utforsket de dype hulene. Idet de skulle til å pakke sammen for å dra, begynte hulene å riste. Ungene begynte å skrike da lysene sluknet, og en mann fra gruppen gikk ut for å se hva som pågikk. Da han kom tilbake informerte han at hele Washington D.C. var dekt med soppskyer. De voksne døde etter hvert, noen forlat hulene, andre døde fra ulykker inne i hulen. Til slutt bestemte Miss Delaney, den siste av de voksne overlevende, å gå på en jakttur, og kom aldri tilbake, noe som etterlot barna til seg selv. En av de eldre ungene, Jason Grant, tok makten da ingen andre ville ha den. Innen den nekste måneden hvor de utforsket hulene, fant de Vault 87, hvor de banket på døren og ba etter hjelp i flere timer. Til slutt kom en av de voksne fra Vault 87 ut, og sa at barna skulle gå vekk (og sa at de (barna) "allerede var døde"), noe som førte til at barne snudde seg mot alle Mungoer, og ble et samfunn bestående kunn av unger, som sparket ut de voksne når de nådde 16 år.Continuity error: Sticky sier at han er 18 år. Alle andre sier det er 16.. Beboere Little Lamplight består av en gruppe skur satt opp på innsiden av hulen, og er opplyst av system lamper. Byen er bebodd kun av unger, som lever av å dyrke og selge sopp som suger til seg stråling, som kun vokser i hulene. Når de blir 16 år, tvinges de å forlate Little Lamplight. Mange av innbyggerene i Big Town er mungoer (voksne) som flyttet dit fra Little Lamplight da de ble kastet ut derfra. Flere vennlige hunder vandrer rundt i hulen. Skaffe seg inngang For å få inngang til bosetningen må spilleren først snakke med Mayor MacCready og være enig i å redde to medlemmer av byen, Sammy og Squirrel, som ble kidnappet av slavere fra Paradise Falls. Alternativt, om spilleren greier en Speech Challenge, eller om spilleren har Child at Heart perket, er det muulig å overtale MacCready til å gi ham tilgang uten å redde barna fra Paradise Falls. De fleste beboerene tilbyr spesielle dialoger for spillere som har Child at Heart perket, og ett spesielt notis du bør merke deg er at Biwwy vil tilby deg sin Wazer Wifle gratis, istedenfor at du må betale 500 caps. Sidequests * Rescue from Paradise * Picking up the Trail * A Sticky Situation * Biwwy's Wazer Wifle * Bully the Bully * Fungus Deal * Tales of the Wastes * The Kid-Kidnapper * Zip's Nuka Fix Eskorter Sticky til Big Town Når man først går inn i Little Lamplight, etter at porten er blitt åpnet, vil en ung mann ved navn Sticky, som nettopp har blitt 18 bli kastet ut av ungene. Om du snakker til ham, vil han si at han skal til Big Town. Om du vil, kan du tilby ham å eskortere ham dit. Du kan gå med en gang, eller spørre ham om å vente ved utsiden. Når du er ferdig i Little Lamplight, må du snakke med ham for å få questet. Gå utforbi og gå eller fast travel til Big Town. Han vil være med resten av folkene der, og du får XP og karma. Beboere i Little Lampligt * Biwwy - Pleide å være på teamet som gikk ut i Wasteland. Har en Wazer Wifle som du kan kjøpe for 500 caps ("gratis" om du har Child at Heart perket). * Bumble - Yngste beboeren og potensiell slave. * Eclair - Driver "restauranten", Spelunkers. Vil bytte Cave Fungus mot Strange Meat. * Joseph - Eldste beboeren, og lærer i Little Lamplight. * Knick Knack - Knock Knock sin tvillingbror, som selger "andre" gjenstander. * Knock Knock - Knick Knack sin tvillingsøster, og "moral" offiser. * Lucy - Byens doktor. Vil bytte Cave Fungus mot Buffout. * Mayor MacCready - Rappkjefta leder i Little Lamplight. * Princess - Vakt ved den bakre porten, som har dårlig humør. * Sticky - Bursdagsgutten som må forlate Little Lamplight. Lone Wanderer kan eskortere ham til Big Town * Zip - Hyperaktiv Nuka Cola-avhengig. ;Slaver som kan bli reddet fra Paradise Falls * Penny - Joseph sin lillesøster. * Sammy - Barneslave. * Squirrel - Barneslave. Merkbart loot * Rundt i Little Lamplight, i noen av skurene kan du finne Holodisker (tre i Scavenger-butikken og tre i skolehuset). Et par avdekker byens historie, mens en er holodisken sent til doktorer angående The Replicated Man-questet. En annen handler om disken sendt av androiden. ** Journal of Carrie Delaney, Entry 1 og Journal of Carrie Delaney, Entry 2 kan bli funnet stablet i midtrommet i administrasjonskontoret. ** Wanted: Trustworthy Surgeon kan bli funnet på kirurgbordet ovenfor forrige. ** A Request for Help blir gitt av Knick Knack etter å ha lyttet til ovennevnte og startet The Replicated Man questet. ** En ekstra holotape av A Request for Help kan bli funnet på disken i Knick Knack sin suvenirsjappe. **My Diary, by Jason Grant -- Entry 1 og My Diary, by Jason Grant -- Entry 2 kan bli funnet på metallhyllene like forbi disken i Knick Knack sin suvenirsjappe. * Man kan få Party Hat ved å snakke med Sticky når du først ankommer, og spørre hvorfor han går med den. Han sier at han ikke trenger den, og gir den til deg. (Merk: Du trenger ikke eskortere ham til Big Town for å få hatten.) * Mesteparten MacCready og Biwwy kan du ikke stjele fra) av klærne til folkene i Little Lamplight kan bli anskaffet ved å bruke omvendt lommetyveri, og gi dem noe som er like sterkt som Raider Armor eller over. (Det er ufattelig morsomt å ta på dem [[Power Armor], men det er vanskelig å få den tilbake, så det er ikke anbefalt). * Bottlecap Mine schematics kan bli funnet i Knick Knack lager, om du allerede har tre vil den gå inn under Misc. med en vekt på 0 og en verdi på 300 caps. Notiser * I motsetning til store deler av Fallout 3 verdenen, er spillerens valg ganske begrenset i denne saken. Å være diplomatisk er den eneste muligheten for å komme seg inn til Little Lamplight, da Fallout 3 ikke lar spilleren drepe barn, med unntak av noen få, spesielle tilfeller. * Når du har fått tilgang til Little Lamplight, kan du nevne dette for Eulogy Jones i [Falls, og du kan arrangere å ta en av de små jentene, Bumble, som slave. Som belønning får du Boogeyman's Hood. * Little Lamplight er et av stedene du kan plassere Bryan Wilks etter å ha gjort ferdig questet Those!. Om du har høy nok Speech skill kan du overbevise Mayor MacCready til å la ham bli. * Når du har reddet Sammy, forteller han grunnen til at Princess fikk kallenavnet sitt. Deretter, med en høy Charisma, kan du plage Princess for moro skyld (Du mister kanskje litt karma, avhengig av handlingene dine) - Det virker også som om du får andre (og frekkere) dialogvalg jo høyere charisma du har, som muligens også har en større effekt på negativ karma. * Om du har Dogmeat med deg kan alle hundene i Little Lamplight plutselig bli fiendtlig mot ham, men de vil ignorere deg og din andre follower (om du har en). Om du kjemper tilbake, vil alle ungene flykte. * Når du bruker motsatt lommetyver på ungene kan du gå inn i matområdet i Little Lamplight, og merke at "ticksene" som markerer dem ikke vises. De er sansynligvis under vannet og svømmer, som fører til at du hverken kan snakke eller stjele fra dem, og må vente til at de kommer til overflaten for å gjøre dette. Trivia * Det er ingen forklaring på hvordan ungepopulasjonen i Little Lamplight fortsetter å vedlikeholdes etter at byen ble grunnlagt i 2077, ved unntak av at Bryan Wilks-situasjonen kan være en forklaring - at de tar inn foreldreløse fra The Wasteland. En annen forklaring kan være at de voksne i Big Town sender ungene sine dit, da de vet at det er mye sikrere. * Du kan spille en slags Tikken med noen av Little Lamplighterene som ikke har navn. Når du snakker til dem kan de si ting som "try to catch me, new kid" (prøv å fange me, nykomling), og stikke av. Når du tar dem igjen og snakker med dem, kan de si ting som "that didn't count" (det telte ikke) eller "man, now I'm it." (søren, nå er det jeg som har den). MERK: Dette krever at du har Child at Heart perket. * Beboere og tidligere beboere i Little Lamplights deler enda et par ord når det kommer til prating, soom at voksne blir kalt for mungos og Super Mutanter blir kalt for muties av både folk fra Little Lamplight og fra Big Town. Dette er muligns fordi tidligere beboere fra Little Lamplight enda har noen kjennetegn fra å ha tilbrakt mesteparten av sitt liv på å kommunisere og sosialisere med barn. * Inspirasjonen for Little Lamplight kom kanskje fra Vault 29, som egentlig skulle være med i Van Buren. De deler noen like kvaliteter, som at de sender beboeren ut i the wasteland når de er voksne nok, og ingen av de to nevnte har voksne. * I følge et nylig intervju i 1UP, avslørte Emil Pagliarulo at stedet Little Lamplight ligger i er løst basert på Luray Caverns i Virginia. * Bosetningen Little Lamplight kan være en hyllest til ungenes koloni som Max oppdager i Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. * Det står en buss utenfor hulene, som kan være bussen som brakte ungene dit. * Bosetningen kan også være en referanse til en episode av Star Trek hvor the Enterprise oppdager en planet, og alle de overlevende på planeten er unger som hater voksne, og kaller dem for "Grups". Bugs * Døren til Souvenir Shop er noen ganger låst (vanskelighetsgrad Easy), med butikkens handelsmann, Knick Knack, innestengt. Det virker ikke som om noen av ungene har nøkkel eller kan åpne døren på annen måte, så du må dirke låsen selv, som kan føre til at du mister Karma og at beboerene i Little Lamplight blir fiendtlige mot det. Vær derfor forsiktig. * Noen ganger, om du reddet Sammy og Squirrel før du besøkte Little Lamplight, ankommer de aldri og du må bruke Speech på MacCready for å få tilgang. * På versjonen for PC og X360, er det mulig at alle dialogvalgene er oppbrukt med Mayor, og du kan enda ikke få tilgang til Vault 87 når historien krever at du kommer deg dit. * På 360-versjonen, samt muligens de andre, om du får tilgang til Little Lamplight før du snakker til Scribe Rothchild i the Citadel, kan det være at du mister muligheten til å ha samtalen med Rothchild som gir deg markøren på kartet til Vault 87 og andre. Om man snakker med Rothchild etterpå, kan det være at man kun kan spørre om hvordan man kommer til Vault 87. Da vil Rothchild henvise til kartet, men markørene vil ikke være vist når du ser på det. * Skapet i suvenirsjappa heter "Knick Knick's Inventory Locker", istedenfor "Knick Knack's". * På PC-versjonen, om man hopper på toalettet i The Great Chamber kan man bli sittende fast. Du kan komme deg bort ved å bruke , eller å laste inn en tidligere save. * I Great Chamber er det en Little Lamplighter som vil gå i vannet og under overflatten, og bli sittende fast der for alltid. * Mens man går mot inngangen til Little Lamplight kan du se en av to busser på bakken fly opp i luften, omtrent femti fot, og deretter forsvinne ut i det ukjente. Bussen heter The City Liner og er helt ødelagt. * Noen ganger, i Spelunkers (matrommet), kan NPCer falle i vannet. Mayor MacCready har en rar effekt om dette skjer. Det virker som om han synker til bunnen og går rundt, men kan ikke bli snakket til. Det ser også ut som om Zip har et anfall mens han svømmer. Man kan også gjøre dette med vilje. Se også * Kategori:Little Lamplight karakterer * Great Chamber Opptredener Little Lamplight dukker kun opp i Fallout 3. Referanser de:Little Lamplight en:Little Lamplight es:Little Lamplight fr:Little Lamplight it:Little Lamplight pl:Latarenka ru:Литл-Лэмплайт uk:Літл-Лемплайт zh:Little Lamplight Kategori:Steder i Fallout 3 Kategori:Byer Kategori:Little Lamplight